Apprends à me connaître
by ediawe
Summary: Remus a une passion : les livres. Mais Sirius a l'air de s'en moquer.


Fic de l'Avent, 19e jour !

Cette fic, pour des raisons que vous allez vite saisir, je suppose et j'espère, est émaillée de citations tirées de diverses œuvres de fiction. A chaque fois, des astérisques renvoient à des notes au bas du texte qui précisent les références de la citation mais aussi deux ou trois choses sur son contexte. Pour faciliter votre lecture, allez plutôt lire ces notes après avoir fini de lire.

Avertissement : Présence de passages pouvant choquer les mineurs, les homophobes et les ennemis de la littérature, vous êtes prévenus. Présence également, et de manière indirecte, de couples hétéros : oui, je sais que ça peut en choquer certains…

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

-Tiens celui-là est génial. Et celui-ci aussi, je l'aime beaucoup. Et puis il y a celui-ci qui est bien…

En un instant, Remus se retrouva les bras chargés de livres alors même que Lily fouillait encore dans sa valise pour en trouver d'autres.

-Euh, tu sais Lily, si tu m'en donnes plus, je vais avoir du mal à les porter jusqu'au dortoir, sans parler de les lire.

Ils étaient tous deux dans la salle commune, à la place favorite de Remus, près du feu. Quelques instants plus tôt, Lily avait fait descendre grâce à un sortilège de Lévitation sa grosse valise remplie de livres et à présent, elle choisissait quelques uns de ses préférés pour les prêter à Remus.

-Oups, fit-elle en se rendant compte du nombre de livres déjà sorti. Je me suis un peu emporté. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir lire tout ça ?

Remus sourit. Tous deux étaient de tels boulimiques de lecture qu'ils dévoraient plusieurs livres par semaine. De coup, ils étaient coutumiers de ce genre d'échanges, qui leur permettaient d'avoir toujours quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

-Pff, je les aurais fini en moins de trois jours, plaisanta Remus.

-Oh, peut-être pas, rétorqua Lily. Surtout avec ton imbécile de petit-ami, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus sombre.

Cela faisait trois mois que Remus et Sirius sortaient ensembles. Et Lily désapprouvait. Pour elle, le jeune Black était encore pire que son copain Potter, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

-Il était toujours à essayer de t'empêcher de lire, on dirait qu'il est jaloux, continua-t-elle. Franchement, j'aurais pensé que tu choisirais quelqu'un qui partagerait un peu plus tes goûts : il n'a probablement jamais ouvert un livre de sa vie, et il n'a pas l'intention de commencer, même pour toi.

-Arrête Lily, tu es injuste, l'interrompit Remus. Sirius n'est pas bête. Il est juste un peu… hyperactif.

Lily eu une moue qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas convaincue mais Remus n'insista pas. Il ne tenait pas à avoir –encore- cette discussion.

***

Remus se laissait parfois tellement captiver par certains livres que ses amis craignaient qu'il n'en oublie de respirer. Et le livre qu'il dévorait actuellement assis sur son lit était un de ceux-là. A ce moment-là, le château aurait pu s'écrouler autour de lui qu'il n'aurait pas levé les yeux avant d'avoir fini son paragraphe. La respiration profonde, le cœur légèrement affolé par l'action, les pupilles dilatées, il donnait au verbe lire une tout autre dimension.

Il était à ce point captivé par sa lecture qu'il manqua l'entrée –pourtant peu discrète- de Sirius. Evidemment, son petit-ami, qui n'aimait rien tant qu'être le nombril du monde, ne pouvait manquer d'en prendre ombrage et de comploter immédiatement une vengeance contre le responsable de ce désintérêt, à savoir le livre qui reposait sur les genoux de Remus. Il allait montrer à ce tas de feuille bête et racorni qui était le patron ici, non mais.

Passant sans attendre à l'acte, il bondit sur le lit de Remus pour l'assourdir d'un retentissant :

-Mon Moony !

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il lui plaqua un baiser légèrement baveux sur la joue.

Mais le livre gagna la première manche, car Remus se contenta de s'écarter un peu de lui en grognant :

-Attends, je finis ma page.

La hargne de Sirius envers le livre, qui semblait lui rire insolemment au nez, s'en trouva augmenté. Abandonnant toute idée de manœuvre subtile (tactique dans laquelle il n'excellait pas particulièrement, il fallait bien l'avouer), il arracha tout simplement le roman des mains de Remus et l'envoya promener à travers la pièce en s'écriant d'un ton indigné :

-Moony, comment oses-tu me tromper avec ce tas de feuille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus de moi ?

Mais Remus n'était pas d'humeur à rire et c'est avec consternation qu'il s'exclama :

-Non, mon livre ! T'es insupportable !

-Oh, tout de suite les grands mots. Avoue que tu es content de pouvoir contempler mon corps de rêve plutôt que ces vieilles pages jaunies.

Mais cela n'arracha aucun sourire à Remus.

-Tu es écœurant d'arrogance, Srius Black, assena-t-il du ton que prenait habituellement Lily pour parler à James.

Même la moue légèrement dégoutée y était. Sirius sentit son assurance vaciller.

-Je plaisantais, précisa-t-il.

Remus alla ramasser son livre sans lui accorder un regard.

-Parfois, je me demande…, grommela-t-il.

Sirius tenta une manœuvre de rapprochement en venant l'enlacer par derrière.

-Mais je suis jaloux quand tu lis, mon amour. Je voudrais être le seul à avoir ton attention.

Il ponctua son discours d'un petit baiser derrière l'oreille. Remus se dégagea et demanda d'une voix neutre :

-Et moi, tu crois que je ne suis pas jaloux quand tu passes tes soirées à faire du Quidditch ?

Sirius ne sut pas quoi répondre. Son petit-ami continua de cette même voix glacée :

-J'ai horreur du Quidditch, Sirius. Pour moi, c'est le jeu qui a le moins d'intérêt au monde. Et pourtant, je vais à chacun de tes matchs, je connais par cœur la composition de ton équipe favorite et son palmarès (par ailleurs ridicule) des vingt dernières années, je sais même ce qu'est une feinte de Wronski alors que Merlin sait que je m'en tamponne. Et toi, je suis sûr que tu ne serais pas foutu de citer mon auteur préféré.

Sirius garda un silence coupable, confirmant l'accusation de Remus. Celui-ci soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Laisse-moi lire tranquillement, s'il-te-plaît.

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius céda et quitta la chambre, la tête basse et la queue entre les jambes, son orgueil brisé incapable de réagir.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus était toujours absorbé dans son roman. Le suspens était à son paroxysme, aussi manqua-t-il encore une fois l'entrée (plus discrète cette fois) de Sirius. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement du lit, s'assit avec précaution à côté de Remus et passa un bras autour de sa taille en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Remus sursauta :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda-t-il un peu rudement.

Sirius l'entoura un peu plus étroitement de ses bras.

-Rien. J'avais envie de lire avec toi.

Remus se sentit touché au-delà des mots. Il lâcha le livre pour rendre son étreinte à Sirius et l'embrasser.

-Mon Siri ! Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je t'aimais.

-J'ai décidé de faire un effort, répondit simplement Sirius. Tu me laisses lire par-dessus ton épaule ?

-Oh mais attends, tu ne vas rien comprendre, j'en suis presqu'à la fin.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je veux surtout être avec toi. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, tu peux aussi me parler des livres que tu aimes, comme je te parle de Quidditch.

L'idée eu l'heur de plaire à Remus, et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux encerclés de livre, tandis que Remus résumait avec force gestes et adjectifs superlatifs un énième ouvrage à Sirius. Celui-ci devait avouer qu'il était un peu dépassé, tous les noms, les titres et les histoires se mélangeant dans sa tête alors que Remus passait d'un livre à l'autre avec la délectation d'un papillon dans un champ de fleurs.

Pas qu'il trouve le spectacle désagréable non plus. En vérité, il aurait pu regarder Remus s'enthousiasmer et l'écouter parler de n'importe quoi pendant des heures. Actuellement, sa seule crainte était que son petit-ami perde sa faconde et se taise ; heureusement, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être pour tout de suite.

Finalement, Remus marqua une pause, pour reprendre un peu son souffle et retrouver un nouvel élan. En attendant qu'il reprenne, Sirius, un peu désœuvré, prit un livre dans l'océan de papier qui l'entourait et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt, un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage :

-Hé, c'est du théâtre !

-Ah oui, constata Remus en se penchant pour voir. C'est un auteur français.

Mais Sirius se fichait de la nationalité de l'auteur comme de la première baguette de Dumbledore et il poursuivit sans écouter :

-J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer la comédie. Je suis sûr que je ferais un acteur formidable.

-Je n'en doute pas, fit Remus en souriant.

Sirius se rengorgea puis avec une expression rusée qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Remus, il demanda :

-Tu veux bien me donner la réplique ?

Comme son petit-ami ne savait trop quoi répondre, il prit son silence pour un accord et se lança sur un ton sirupeux avec force gestes grandiloquents :

-« Hé quoi ? charmante Elise, vous devenez mélancolique, après les obligeantes assurances que vous avez eu la bonté de me donner de votre foi ? Je vous vois soupirer, hélas ! au milieu de ma joie ! Est-ce du regret, dites-moi, de m'avoir fait heureux, et vous repentez-vous de cet engagement où mes feux ont pu vous contraindre ? ». A toi.

Remus fit semblant d'être agacé, sans pouvoir toutefois s'empêcher de sourire.

-T'es bête.

-Non, ton texte c'est « Non, Valère, je ne puis pas me repentir de tout ce que je fais pour vous. Je m'y sens entraîner par une trop douce puissance… »(1).

Il ne put pas continuer car Remus fit mine de lui donner un coup sur la tête avec le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main.

-Et pourquoi ça serait moi qui ferais la fille, d'abord ?

-Parce que tu es le plus beau de nous deux, bien sûr.

-N'importe quoi, marmonna Remus, les joues très rouges.

Il adorait quand Sirius le flattait, mais détestait le montrer.

-Tu ne voudrais pas me lire quelque chose Remus ? demanda soudain Sirius.

Le besoin d'entendre sa voix et de s'en enivrer se faisait soudain impérieux.

-Lis-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un extrait.

Comme Remus restait un peu interdit, il prit un livre au hasard et le lui tendit.

-Tiens, celui-là, par exemple.

Remus prit l'ouvrage :

-Celui-là, c'est un truc moldu que Lily m'a prêté, c'est très bien…

-Ne me raconte pas, lis, commanda Sirius.

Remus ouvrit le livre et commença à lire d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire, ce qui fit frissonner Sirius :

-« Il la prit dans ses bras, et il l'embrassa sous le ciel ensoleillé, sans se soucier de ce qu'ils fussent haut sur les murs, exposés à la vue de tous. Et nombreux en vérité furent ceux qui les virent, ainsi que la lumière qui brillait sur eux tandis qu'ils descendaient des murs et se dirigeaient, main dans la main, vers les Maisons de Guérison »(2).

Remus se tut, l'air pensif, vaguement mélancolique même. Sirius savait ce à quoi il pensait : ce n'était pas lui qui pourrait se faire embrasser à la vue de tous, non. Leurs baisers étaient réservés à la pénombre et à l'intimité.

-Une autre, réclama-t-il, autant pour lui changer les idées que par désir d'entendre à nouveau sa voix. Lis-moi autre chose.

Remus parut se secouer et prit un autre ouvrage. Cette fois-ci, il prit le temps de choisir le passage avant de commencer à lire :

-« Et le jardin entier s'abîma avec le couple, dans un dernier cri de passion. Les troncs se ployèrent comme sous un grand vent ; les herbes laissèrent échapper un sanglot d'ivresse ; les fleurs, évanouies, les lèvres entrouvertes, exhalèrent leur âme ; le ciel lui-même, tout embrasé d'un coucher d'astre, eut des nuages immobiles, des nuages pâmés, d'où tombait un ravissement surhumain. Et c'était une victoire pour les bêtes, les plantes, les choses, qui avaient voulu l'entrée de ces deux enfants dans l'éternité de la vie. Le parc applaudissait formidablement. »(3)

Il se tut et referma le livre, laissant Sirius littéralement tremblant de frustration.

-Encore ! Encore !

Remus eu un sourire rusé et prit un autre livre :

-« Et elle me baisa des baisers de sa bouche, et ses amours furent plus délicieuses que le vin et l'arôme de ses parfums m'enivrait de délice, et son cou était beau entouré de perles et ses joues cerclées de pendentifs, que tu es belle, ma bien-aimée, tes yeux sont des colombes (disais-je) et laisse-moi voir ton visage, fais-moi entendre ta voix. Car ta voix est harmonieuse et ton visage enchanteur, tu m'as fait perdre le sens, ma sœur, tu m'as fait perdre le sens, d'un seul de tes regards, avec une seule de gemme de ton cou, tes lèvres distillent un rayon de miel, le miel et le lait sont sous ta langue, le parfum de ton souffle est comme celui des pommes, tes seins en grappe, tes seins comme des grappes de raisin, ton palais un vin exquis qui pique droit sur mon amour et coule sur les lèvres et sur les dents… Fontaine de jardin, nard et safran, cannelle et cynnamome, myrrhe et aloès, je mangeais ma gaufre et mon miel, je buvais mon vin et mon lait, qui était donc celle-ci qui surgissait comme l'aurore, belle comme la lune, resplendissante comme le soleil, redoutable comme des bataillons ? »(4)

A ce stade de sa lecture, Remus fut brusquement coupé par Sirius qui l'embrassa comme s'il voulait boire les mots qui jaillissaient de cette bouche délicieuse. Remus ne prit pas ombrage de cette interruption et répondit au contraire avec ardeur, soucieux bien sûr que Sirius ne soit pas frustré dans sa quête de belles paroles.

Avant qu'ils aient le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, ils étaient tous deux allongés sur le lit, au milieu des livres éparpillés, s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait, se caressant mutuellement avec fièvre et s'étreignant comme s'ils avaient voulu se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Avec des gestes fébriles, Sirius retira la chemise de Remus tandis que ce dernier débouclait la ceinture de son amant avec des gestes hâtifs et tremblants. Dès que leurs vêtements ne furent plus un obstacle, Sirius vint se placer entre les jambes écartées de Remus, bousculant avec irrévérence quelques livres. Il était cependant trop fasciné par le corps long et pâle de Remus, par ses cuisses minces qui s'ouvraient devant lui dans la plus attirante des invitations, par le sexe tendu qui semblait lui crier « J'ai envie de toi ! » en flattant délicieusement son égo, par cette étendue affolante de chair tendre enfin, pour s'en préoccuper.

Il dut se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour contenir ses pulsions alors qu'il préparait son amant à sa venue avec des gestes rendus maladroits par l'impatience. Remus ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur cependant, alors qu'il l'implorait de se dépêcher. Enfin, Sirius le pénétra avec un gémissement d'extase, les doigts crispés sur ses fesses, la tête rejetée en arrière. Remus enroula les jambes autour de lui pour le retenir, pour que jamais ne cesse cette union divine qui l'écartelait de manière délicieuse et lui procurait des sensations paradisiaques. Il ne put résister à la tentation d'embrasser la gorge offerte de Sirius alors que celui-ci commençait à aller et venir lentement en lui.

Très vite, leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent. Remus haletait et gémissait sous les coups de rein de Sirius et sous les caresses que celui-ci procurait à son sexe dressé. Il sentait vaguement le coin d'une couverture de cuir s'enfoncer dans son dos mais c'était vraiment la dernière de ses préoccupations alors qu'il se concentrait sur Sirius et sur le plaisir qu'il savait si bien lui offrir.

Comme toujours, sa jouissante fut à la fois trop lente et trop rapide à venir. Il s'accrocha désespérément à Sirius alors que le plaisir menaçait de l'engloutir et de l'étouffer, de le noyer et de le consumer à la fois. Enfin, il retomba vidé de ses forces sur le matelas, au milieu de ces pages qu'il avait si amoureusement caressées et qui à présent se faisait voler la vedette par Sirius, Sirius qui jouissait à son tour en criant son nom de la plus passionné des manières.

D'ordinaire, après avoir fait l'amour ainsi, ils restaient un moment sans parler dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se caressant doucement, comme deux gourmets qui après un bon repas picorent encore quelques friandises. Mais cette fois, ce fut presqu'aussitôt que Sirius se redressa sur un coude pour demander, le regard brûlant :

-Encore une histoire, s'il te plaît !

***

(1)L'Avare de Molière, Acte 1, scène 1.

Ouverture de la pièce : dialogue amoureux entre Elise et Valère. Cette citation est dédiée à Magorna ^^.

(2)Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Tome III, Le Retour du Roi, de Tolkien (traduction de F. Ledoux pour Folio), Deuxième livre chapitre V.

Pour ceux qui n'auraient vu que le film, d'une part, c'est très mal, d'autre part, il s'agit d'une scène qui prend place après la chute de Sauron, entre Eowyn et Faramir : Eowyn vient de renoncer à un avenir de vierge guerrière et à son amour impossible pour Aragorn, et a accepté d'épouser Faramir, qu'elle a rencontré dans les Maisons de Guérison, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux blessés.

(3)La faute de l'abbé Mouret, de Zola, chapitre XV.

L'abbé Mouret, Serge de son prénom, est recueilli par Albine, une jeune fille qui vit dans un château entouré d'un immense jardin, après avoir été saisi d'un accès de fièvre qui le laisse amnésique. Ensembles, ils explorent le jardin, qui les pousse petit à petit à se rapprocher puis à s'aimer. Cet extrait suit directement leur première fois.

(4)Le Nom de la Rose, d'Umberto Eco (traduction de Jean-Noël Schifano pour le Livre de Poche), « Troisième Jour, Après Complies ».

Le narrateur, Adso, est un jeune moine qui enquête avec son maître sur une série de meurtres dans un monastère au Moyen-âge. Une nuit, alors qu'il s'est aventuré dans les cuisines, il se retrouve nez à nez avec une jeune fille venue chercher là de quoi manger. S'ensuit une scène peu catholique dont vous avez ici un extrait. A noter que tout le passage est imprégné de références plus ou moins explicites à la Bible.

***

J'espère que cela vous aura donné envie de lire. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (et dites, moi, est-ce que vous aussi vous avez l'impression que j'écris soudain bizarrement ? Parce que d'une part, je suis actuellement dans les vapes du fait d'un vilain rhume, et d'autre part, j'écoute en boucle des sketches de Desproges et je crains que son langage ne déteigne sur moi).


End file.
